


One Last Time

by DarkLight1506



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Delilah is really screwed up as a person, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sister Reconciliation, mending broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLight1506/pseuds/DarkLight1506
Summary: After being killed by Emily , Delilah is brought to the Void by Outsider where she sees her sister , Jessamine again .
Relationships: Delilah Copperspoon & Jessamine Kaldwin
Kudos: 2





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Dishonored
> 
> Author's Notes : I wrote this instead of sleeping , sorry if this comes off as poorly written or rushed .

Delilah feels as though she's falling into a deep dream , like she would when she fell into a pleasant slumber ...

It almost made her forget about the pain she felt when Emily ... Jess's daughter stabbed her through the heart in the painting world .

Delilah almost finds it oddly fitting that it was someone of Jess's blood who kills her . Poetic in a way .

But oddly enough ... she can't feel angry at the little Empress , wonders if that has something to do with dying ? A rather pleasant feeling surrounds her body , washing away all the negative feelings she once felt in just a few moments .

In the next instant she can feel herself be brought to a familiar place ... this place was rather cold but welcoming at the same time . It felt as though she was standing at the edge of ... something .

She knew that feeling all to well , opening her eyes she finds herself in the Void once more .

The Domain of the Outsider .

Just as she thought that , the man or rather god himself materialized in front of her " Ah , my dear Delilah , its been a while ..."

" Outsider ..." Delilah says , standing up straight . She takes a second to glare at the god " Did you have your fun watching me fail ? "

" Well , I know I certainly did enjoy watching the young Empress run around fixing Karnaca before returning to Dunwall to bring you down " The Outsider's voice almost sounds like he's amused , something she had never seen before " So yeah , I had a blast "

" Did you merely bring me here to gloat ? Delilah questions , crossing her arms .

" Not really ... I don't think you need anyone rubbing salt or twisting that old wound , plus I don't think you need a reminder how you lost it all . Again " Outsider intentionally mocks , and Delilah grits her teeth . But she knows that she no longer has any power in the Void to do anything .

" But anyway , I didn't bring you here to rub it in how badly you lost ..." Outsider begins " In fact , I'm here to see you two off ..."

" Excuse me ? " Delilah raises an eyebrow at the god .

" You heard me , I have a bit of tradition about sending my Agents off when they die so ... " Outsider took a step forward " I brought you here to see you two off "

" I see- " Delilah finally realizes what he had just said " Wait , two of us ? "

Outsider nods " Yes ... two ..." He steps out of the way and behind him is the familiar face of a woman , that resembled Delilah partly . Though a bit younger and skin was a bit more lighter , but there was no mistaking it .

Sister .

Delilah can clearly see that she is a spirit , just like Delilah is right now .

Jessamine stands there , still a statue for a minute before looking at her straight in the eye " Delilah ..."

" I'll give you two some privacy ..." With those words , the Outsider disappears , leaving the two sisters alone with each other only a few feet apart .

Delilah finds it in herself to smirk a little , the Outsider had brought her , her dear sister Jessamine . While Delilah seriously doubts she can inflict any sort of pain to her sister , considering they were both dead . She was going to fully inlay everything she wants to say .

" Well , ain't this a surprise , never thought I would ever see you here Jess ..." Delilah purposefully uses the nickname they had when they were children , because she wants her to know this is personal " I can see that you're still the same naive idealistic spoiled princess that I once knew ... "

Jess looks downcast " I can see that you still hold a grudge ..."

Delilah has to hold back the urge to roll her eyes " Gee , Jess what could have possibly given you that idea ? Was it plotting to take over Emily's body ? Or creating an entire coven of witches and orchestrating an entire conspiracy to take over Dunwall and the Throne that tipped you off ? "

Jess went quiet , still looking downcast .

Delilah turned away " If all you're going to do is stay quiet , then I might as well just ask the Outsider to take me out of this-"

" I'm sorry "

Delilah feels herself stop at those words , her spiritual body freezing as a result . If there was even such a thing and Delilah turned back to her sister as she fully registered the words in her head .

" Sorry ? Is that all you have to say ? " Delilah speaks with venom and rage building up in her throat " Do you really think a pathetic apology , after both of us have died makes up for what you did to me ?! " Jess flinches at her words , but Delilah doesn't stop there " Do you have any idea what I went through because of you ... because of father ... my life was nothing more than a sick joke even before father tossed me out into the streets ! "

" Every day after we played , I would always be forced to scurry back to the Tower's maid quarters that stinked of rat piss and cockroach droppings " Delilah unknowingly took a step forward to her sister " Dear old daddy would tell me year after year , that if I was good enough , I'd be old enough to come to court. To finally be crowned a princess " Delilah let out a humorless laugh " Of course , now I know that those were nothing more than the lies of a man who was biding time to figure out how to take care of his dirty little secret "

" And then one day , you broke an expensive vase ... and blamed it on me . Do you remember that day Jessamine ? " Delilah asks quietly .

" Of course , I do ... that day has been replaying in my head since this all started " Jess admits , can't even stand to look at her .

" Then you know what you did ... you blamed it on me and Daddy took me to the garden house and whipped me until I bled ... do you want to see the scars ? " Delilah asked in a mixture of mockery and anger " That night , mother lost her kitchen job and we were tossed out onto the streets like common garbage with no money and no place to sleep "

" We were just children Delilah ... stupid children ... I just wanted to avoid getting scolded by father and it wasn't like it had been the first time we had been caught " Jess whispered out , sounding almost on the edge of tears " I thought father would have just scolded you or something , I never would have thought he would have done something so ... horrific "

Delilah lets out another humorless chuckle " If only he had just scolded me , I could have lived with that . But you wanna know what the worse part of that incident was ? " Delilah didn't bother waiting for an answer " It was that no matter what I said or did , nobody would have believed me . After all , it was the words of the daughter of a kitchen maid against that of the child of the Emperor himself "

" But none of that mattered , because that little incident with the vase was just the opportunity that father was looking for to get rid of me " At her words , Jess looks at her with shock . Delilah finds it in herself to smirk at her a little " Oh you didn't know ? Father was already trying to figure out a way to get rid of his dirty little secret , in other words ... me "

" That can't be ... father would never-! "

"Oh , but he did Jess ... he did . I mean , he already did it when he cheated on his wife with a kitchen maid after all " Delilah loses her smirk , replacing it with a scowl " Our father was actually quite a pathetic man Jess ... he never loved my mother , I could see in his eyes whenever he saw her . All he wanted was an obedient woman instead of a headstrong pain the ass wife . My birth was nothing more than a little accident because he pulled out too late "

" That still doesn't make sense ... if he didn't want you , then why didn't he just ... " Jess doesn't finish that sentence , but Delilah understands it perfectly .

" Kill me ? No , he couldn't ... he wouldn't ... " Delilah crossed her arms as she looks out into the Void " He kept me alive not out of any sort of love for me , I assure you ... but simply because he was too chickenshit to man up and deal with me with his own two hands . Or even own up to his mistakes to his wife for that matter "

" So when the opportunity came to finally dispose of his dirty little secret ... he took it " Delilah turned to glare at Jess " And you handed it to him , dear sister on a silver platter . The bastard probably hoped that we would starve to death on the streets , even if I tried to claim my true birthright ... I would only be looked at as if I were just a mad woman "

" I can't imagine what you went through ..."

" You're right you can't ... you can never understand what I went through ..." Delilah grits her teeth , taking a few steps closer to Jess " Moving from place to place , rummaging through garbage bins for something edible to eat as our next meal ... while you ate the finest cuisines and dishes in Dunwall in the warmth of your Tower " Delilah's words cut Jess's heart to her core " My mother and I saw the nastiest parts of Dunwall , ending up in a debtors prison "

Delilah took another step forward " You were lucky , you know Jess ... you at least got the benefit of dying quick on assassins blade " Delilah knows that its petty to go as far as Jess's death , but she doesn't care " My mother wasn't so lucky , she lingered for weeks after a fat guard broke her jaw ... and we didn't have any money for medicine , so she couldn't even die a painless drawn out death "

" Do you want to guess where my mother rest Jess ? " Once again , Delilah doesn't want for answer not that it looks like Jess wants to say anything " In a child's coffin , with her legs tucked beneath because I couldn't even afford a proper funeral for her "

Delilah balls up her hands into fist " I didn't even get to say goodbye ... because she passed while I was out begging for money to get her treatment "

" They threw me out of after she died and I looked up at Dunwall Tower ... where you rested and I swore revenge " Delilah turned back to Jess " I survived the absolute worse the Empire had to offer , Jess ... while you were busy toying around with your Lord Protector in Dunwall tower "

" You didn't have to ... you could have moved on with your life and maybe ... this all wouldn't have happened " Jess finds in herself to play the Devil's advocate .

Delilah was silent for a moment , before snorting halfway between amused and annoyed " Maybe . But was there left for me to rebuild from Jess ? What was left for me at the end of all my suffering ?" Delilah asked " ... Nothing . There was nothing , no reward for all my suffering and patience . So sough for power and did everything I could to get it . Call me petty if you wish ... but just know that revenge was all that was left for me back then Jess "

" And what about you Jess ... what about you ?! " Delilah shouts , getting close enough that she grabs onto the collar of her sister's shirt , but Jess still refuses to look at her " The Poor Empress and mother of Emily Kaldwin , who heroically died trying to protect her daughter . Who spent years living in the comforts of Dunwall Tower , not paying any heed to the suffering of her subjects and yet still you will be remembered as the 'Just Ruler and mother ' of Emily ..."

" Well , what about my mother Jess !? What about her ?! " Delilah violently shakes Jess a bit , but still gets no response " My mother ... she was nobody important , just a mere expendable kitchen maid . But even through all the hardships , she still did her best for me ! So why doesn't she get honored at the Tower , huh ?! Or do people only matter when its the important people to you ?! "

" Do you have anything to say !? You betrayed my mother ... you betrayed me Jess !" Delilah yells out " ANSWER ME ! "

...

...

...

" I'm ... I'm so sorry ..." Jess croaks out , as tears start to fall from her eyes " I'm ... I'm so sorry Dee ..."

Delilah is taken aback when Jess calls her by her old nickname when they were kids " I thought I told you already that sorry won't change what happened ... and don't call me that name either ..."

" Then ... why are you crying Dee ? " Jess asks through her own tears .

Delilah hadn't realized it before but her eyes had started to become teary , touching it with her own two hands she could feel the wet moisture against her fingers . And not only that , but her grip on Jess's collar had also softened .

" G-God ... goddamnit ! " Delilah cursed , before letting go of Jess's collar and walks off with an angry huff .

She walks to the very edge of the island in the Void she was on with Jess , she could see others in the distance and of course the bottomless drop of the void . She knew that if she tried to jump down , she would simply reappear back here again . She may have made that little discovery when she accidentally tripped and fell .

But that didn't matter to her , she just wanted to be as far away from Jess as she can be . Sitting down at the very edge of the platform , the bottomless drop of the Void not bothering her one bit as she looks out at the Void , while trying to wipe away the continuous tears coming from her eyes . Could spirits even cry ? She didn't know and she hated it .

She didn't want to feel all of these different kinds of emotions , she just wanted to feel her hatred for Jessamine and that's it . But even that she couldn't muster up for some reason , it was almost as if ... it didn't exist in her heart anymore . As if it had suddenly disappeared the moment she died ...

She didn't understand the reason for why this was happening and that was something to hate .

Her internal conflict was interrupted by the sound of somebody walking up behind her . She didn't need to turn , as Jess suddenly took a seat right next to her .

A silence washed over them , Delilah not really knowing what to say anymore . She had already unloaded everything she ever wanted to say to Jess to her face , but for some reason that didn't give her the satisfaction or joy that she had hoped for . Instead it just gave her this grieving and sad feeling . She waited for the feeling of satisfaction to kick in . It never came .

Eventually it was Jess who broke the silence " Can we ... please just talk ? No shouting or violence , just ... talking "

Delilah at this point , realizes that she doesn't have anything left to lose , so she nods " ... Sure "

" Delilah ... I want you to know that I truly am sorry for what happened to you " Jess begins " What I did to you all those years ago was wrong, accusing you of breaking that vase. It was childish and cruel and unjust of me . What Father and the Spymaster did to you and your mother afterwards was appalling and unforgivable. " Jess rubs her hands together in a mixture of nervousness and sadness " While I know that hardly makes up for what you and your mother went through ... I want you to know that if I could ,I would take every last suffering you ever endured "

Delilah doesn't say anything , opting to simply listen .

" You know , I always thought that you were going to be the next Empress back then " Jess suddenly admits out of the blue .

Delilah looks at her in shock , that was the last thing she expected Jess to say .

"I was actually kinda jealous of you back then , maybe that's the reason I blamed you for the vase incident , you were the older of us and you were always looking after me ." Jess has a sad smile on her face " I always looked up to you Dee ... even now I still do , no matter how badly a hand you got dealt , you always got right back up with a vengeance . You just ... used that determination for the wrong purposes ..."

" I understand if you can never forgive me ... or father , I wouldn't blame you " Jess looks down at the Void " But I just want you to know that ... I love you sister , I always have and always will , you are part of my family "

To say Delilah was shocked by this would be an understatement , Jess ... still saw her as family ? And she loved her even ?

Tears pricked at her eyes , this was too good to be true ... it had to be ...

" Y-You're lying ... this has to be some kind of trick ... or some kind of sick joke " Delilah was cut off when Jess suddenly grasped her hand in her own .

" We're both dead already Dee , I have no reason to lie ..." Jess softly squeezed Delilah's hand in her own , feeling the combined warmth of each other .

Delilah continued crying until to her surprise , Jess put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug . No longer being able to contain the whirlwind of emotions building up inside , Delilah fully turns to Jess and gives her a proper hug , crying into her younger sister's shoulder .

" Its okay Dee ... its okay ..." Jess comforts as a few tears of her own start to spill .

Years of hatred and bitterness from Delilah to Jessamine ... finally gone .

They were both dead already , there was no point in holding on to any grudges at this point .

After what felt like a half hour of crying , Delilah pulled away wiping her wet eyes , but Jess still held her hand " Feeling better ? "

" Y-Yeah ... definitely ..." Delilah responded honestly " Definitely better than how I've felt these past few decades "

" I'm glad ..." Jess smiles that Delilah is at least feeling better .

Delilah is silent for a moment before speaking again " I don't know if I can ever forgive you or father for what you did to me and my mother Jess ..." At Delilah's words , Jess seems downcast for a minute , before she continued " But ... I do want to start over again and try being your sister once more ..."

Jess's face lift up with a renewed hope in her eyes " R-Really ? "

" Yes ... really " Delilah honestly smiles at her sister .

Jess couldn't hold back , pulling Delilah in for another hug which she returns . For the first time in years , their relationship has gotten better .

" So you ready to get out of here ?" Delilah asked , holding out a hand to Jess .

" Definitely " Jess smiled , taking her hand and Delilah lifting her up

" So you two ready to go now ? " The Outsider suddenly materialized in front of them , with his arms crossed .

" Yeah... we're ready " Jess held hands with Delilah, just as they did when they were children and Delilah wanted to make sure that Jess never lose her way .

" Alright , let's get going " At his command , the Outsider opened up a heavenly bright light in the Void . It looked ... amazing .

Just as they were about to walk in , Delilah stopped for a moment and looked at the Outsider " You planned this to happen , didn't you ? "

The Outsider then did something she had never seen him do before : He smirked at her .

" I did say that I always give my agents a proper send off and this was the one I deemed the best for you " The Outsider narrowed his eyes at Jessamine " Well , now's no time for that , come on we gotta get going ..."

Delilah and Jessamine held hands , as they walked into the light . A feeling of pleasantness and peace surges through their bodies as they step into the light .

Knowing that whatever comes next ... they would face it together .

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this story being rushed as all hell and something I wrote while sleep deprived , I believe that this is the ending that both Jessamine and Delilah deserve to their relationship with each other as sisters and all .
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the story , might make an extra chapter after this , but that's for another time .


End file.
